Untitled
by ShawneyRocker
Summary: When one of Robin's men comes across a legendary creature, he is egged on by his friends to kidnap her and get the wish from her. Will he save the innocent girl, or will his friends' will kill her? OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood. I DO own Less and sort of the concept for what she is...

A young girl, about 14 by the looks of her, was sitting in the middle of a rowan glade, a mandolin in her hands and a song on her lips. Her song was of a hero she thought was a myth.  
Just as she started to strum the fifth chord, a note went sour.  
"Darn it! Why won't this thing stay tuned?", she growled as she started to mess around with the tuning knobs. Her nimble fingers fiddled with them over and over, but the mandolin just wouldn't stay tuned.  
That was when she realized that she was being watched. Many pairs of eyes glowed from the bushes, but they didn't seem dangerous. She tried to make herself as small as she could before she remembered something a spirit in her dreams had told her once: Music soothes the savage beast.  
As she plucked out a scale to make sure the mandolin was tuned, a black blur shot out of the bushes toward her. She gasped as the small black kitten clawed its way up her light green tunic and buried itself in her crimson hair.  
She decided the song she would play would help calm down the kitten, as well as whatever was in the bushes. She sang Somewhere Out There with a voice of an angel.  
When the final notes died, she dared to look into the bushes. Every pair of eyes was half-lidded and a sigh escaped one of the creatures. The girl smiled, pleased the her plan worked. The kitten was purring and rubbing against her face.  
She started to play again, but before she could sing one note, her mandolin went flat.  
"Oh, blast it! Not again!", she moaned. She buried her face in her knees and wrapped her arms around them. The only flesh visible was her long pointed ears. The mandolin was carelessly put to the side.  
A figure stepped out of the woods and kneeled in front of the girl. She raised her head and looked at the stranger with emerald green eyes full of unshed tears.  
"Who...Who're you?", she asked the strange man.

I am the queen of cliffhangers! sitting on her 'royal cliffhanger throne' Read and reply! Flames will be used to fuel the fire currently burning all traces of pink, rabid bunnies from the face of the Earth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to skrblr and Samantha-Girl Scout for the awesome reviews! skrblr, in this chapter, your question shall be answered! Well, part of it at least...

"Will", the man replied. He had a slight Irish lilt, like the girl. "And, what might your name be, miss"  
She blushed slightly at the title, but told him, "Lessien Arcamenal. Call me Less"  
"A pretty name for a pretty young girl, but why, may I ask, are your ears so out of the ordinary"  
"Well, you see, my parents weren't exactly, as you said, ordinary." She fingered one of the sensitive tips of her ears. It was slightly warm and that usually meant red, giving away her earlier blush.  
"Could I be of any assistance, Miss Less?", Will questioned.  
"Please. Just Less. And, you could", Less answered, "Do you know how I can keep my mandolin in tune?" She held up one of her most prized possessions to him. He took it delicately from her and looked at it closely. Will picked up a small twig and stuck it in the spaces between hole and tuning knob. He would rub the twig after poking each space.  
"There", he said, handing the mandolin back, "Try it now." She gratefully took it from him. As she strummed, her eyes shut and she smiled at the tones that reminded her so much of her secret place.  
"Thank you", she said to Will, "And now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." Less stood, showing that she was taller than a human her age, and giving away part of her heritage. She put her hands behind her back, looked at the ground, and drew in the dirt with her bare toes as Will looked at her with wide eyes.  
Less slung her mandolin over her back as Will exclaimed, "You're...You're an Elf?" She looked at him with big eyes before she took off running through the woods, her mandolin slapping against her back. "Less!", he yelled as he ran after her.

Whoo! 'Nother good cliffhanger. This story seems to be full of them... Please read and review! Because I got commented on the bunnies, I will continue to throw any flames in their general direction. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, since I've had a couple comments on having longer chapters, I gave up the opportunity of another good cliffhanger and left you at the next one. Whoo!

REVIEWS:  
Lady Sorciere: Thank you for the comment. I, too, love Elves (clearly :P). Samantha-Girl Scout: Thanks again. lol Yes, I know you've reaad most of this, but you will have to be patient yet again.  
skrblr: Yes, yay for those seminary teachers! lol Since I've gotten a flame from someone I won't name, just because I'm polite, if you run out real quick, you can see the bunnies! They have sharp little fangs and beady little red eyes. That and they're usually feasting on flesh. Or pineapple. They have a thing for pineapple...

The forest was washed in shadows and moonlight. Every so often, Will caught a glimpse of red and, strangely, white moving between the trees.  
After searching for what seemed to be hours, Will saw a small figure under a tree, bathed in moonlight. Her hair was streaked with green, her face scratched, her tunic sleeves ripped off by tree branches, and now, covering her shoulders, was a pair of angel wings. She was sleeping, but it was obvious that she had been crying by her tear-streaked face.  
Less woke up the next morning to find that someone had built a fire in the middle of the clearing. There was no sigh of another person, so she got up, walked towards the fire, and crouched down next to it, trying to warm up.  
She yelped as she felt her wings being pulled back. The last conscious thing she remembered was the pain from a blow to her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Less's eyes fluttered open. Her hands and feet were tied and the pain was almost overwhelming. She tested her wings and stared in shock at the flecks blood they spread. Someone had clipped her wings! There was no way out of the cold, damp cave she was in that she could see. Less wished she could shield herself from the cold with her wings, but she was in too much agony. She shifted slightly and winced in pain as her wings scraped against sharp rock. Then ,she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
"Good goin', Will!", a rough male voice said from a nearby cavern, "We got one! We finally got ourselves an Elf"  
"I don't know about this, guys", Will's voice rippled through the cavern, "I mean, she's barely a young adult"  
"But, she's an Elf! You know the legend. If an Elf is captured, it has to grant its captor's deepest wish!", the voice exclaimed, "Wouldn't you like to have that wish come true, Will"  
"Well, sure, but...but at the price of a young girl's life"  
"Will, Elves are blood-thirsty! Better her life than many"  
"Marcus, you would never do that to your younger sister, would you"  
"Well, no"  
"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please", said a light baritone, "Let's wake up the Elf, get the wish, and kill her. It's as simple as that"  
The sound of someone unsheathing a sword echoed through the cave and awoke Less. She noticed that the small black kitten was huddled between her wings. That gave her a little comfort before she was washed with the fear of the footsteps getting closer.  
She saw a head peek around the corner and was able to breathe again. "Will!", she cried, "Help me outta these, would ya?" Less struggled to get up, then noticed the look of guilt and sadness on Will's face. "Will"  
"I'm sorry, Less." He pulled out a dagger and started to walk slowly towards Less.

Ahhh...One of my best cliffs yet. It's refreshing to know one story almost has them built in. Mush easier in this one than my other, since that one just has a tendancy to flow more together. Anyway, those flames will now be directed at my dear friend Billie Jo Bob, who is a puppet, so he won't make much of a difference...Maybe he will make an appearance in one of my intros here? shrugs Who knows...Anyway, please Read and Reply! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! This is my early Chrismas/Hanukka/Kwanza present to you all! Another chapter and a cliffie (of course.  
Reviews:  
skrblr-Yes, the kitten has some significance, but it may be a bit before we find this out. Billie Jo Bob will probably make several appearances after Christmas, since he is currently visiting his relatives in Hicksville.I recommend, if the bunnies show up again, try to take a picture. That may be worth millions someday.  
Lady Sorciere- lol That must have been quite a few distracted days at school. But, do not dispair! It is winter break now, and no more need to lose concentration!  
Samantha-Girl Scout- You alone know what happens...Well, you and quite a few others, actually lol You must wait quite the time before you fnd out new things!  
-------------

Less looked up at him and the deadly silver dagger with wide, fearful, emerald eyes. "Please, Will", she whispered, "Please don't do this"  
As she realized her end was near, Less squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting the cold pain of the dagger tasting flesh. But, it never came. She looked up to see Will, poised to kill, yet he seemed frozen, his hand shaking. The dagger fell to the ground with a clatter. Will knelt down and quickly began to untie her.  
"Less, when I finish, you have to run. Run fast and far", he whispered urgently.  
"But, I can't! My ankle." She rolled up the pant leg gingerly and revealed that her ankle was severely swollen.  
Will finished and replied, "Well, then, I guess I'll just have to do this!" He scooped her up and ran out the cave door, carrying her. She hissed in pain as her leg and wings were jostled. Will carefully set her down between the roots and trunk of a huge willow tree. Less slipped in and out of consciousness until the sweet sanctuary of sleep covered her.  
She woke up to feel...nothing. Her whole body numb and she 'felt' like she was floating. Something murmured in her ear, but she couldn't understand. Less tried to open her eyes, but to no avail. Her eyes stayed firmly closed. Someone's humming filled the air. It seemed strangely familiar some how. She slowly opened her eyes to see everything blurred. She blinked a few times to clear her sight. Will was sitting in front of her, dipping a rag into a bowl of water The rag was slightly blood-stained. He turned back to her. 

"Good", he said, smiling at her, "You're awake. Feel any better?" Her response was a groan. He chuckled. "I was expecting an answer like that." He put the damp cloth on her feverish forehead. "Apparently, Marcus slipped some poison into your water yesterday. I'm going to have to get you to the healer in the nearby village quickly"  
She looked at him, startled. "You..You mean a HUMAN healer"  
"Yes..Oh. I see your point. Well, then, what do you suggest we do?" She looked at him with a glint in her eye that showed she had an idea.

-  
Cliffhangers unite! Well, at least this doesn't have to do with the death of a character. I promise to have another before break ends, so don't fret. Flames are now sent to Billie Jo Bob's throne, since he is not present right now. Please read and reply! And, Merry Chrismas/Happy Hanukka/Happy Kwanza! 


	5. Chapter 5

Just a little bit after Christmas, no? Sorry about the long wait, guys! Teenagedom is finally catching up with me!

Reviews: 

Samantha Girl-Scout: Sorry, dearie, but I still don't fear your wrath.

Lady Sorciere- Thanks! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for another chapter! I promise I won't wait this long again.

One Night Only: Yay! Welcome to the ranks of Robin Hood fans

---------------------------

"Help! Help!", Will cried, running into the village with Less. He ran past a shop window and caught a glimpse of himself. 'Not a bad job', he thought. Less had made him look like he had been traveling hard for days. His hair was dirty and messed up, his clothes, an old pair, ripped and stained, and his face streaked with dirt. He was carrying Less, who had a large cloak on to cover her wings and the hood up to cover her ears. The kitten was trotting after them.

An old woman hobbled out of a hut, cane in hand. "What's the matter, boy?", she croaked. She looked and sounded a good deal like a frog.

Will skidded to a stop in front of her and said breathlessly, "My...My sister..She's been poisoned and I don't know how to help her! No one in our village does!" He was practically in 'tears' now.

"Wow", Less thought as she looked at him from under the cover of the hood, 'He's good!"

The old woman beckoned them to her hut. Inside was smoky and smelled strongly of incense. Will laid Less down on a table covered in blankets as the old woman busied herself by taking a number of vials and a bowl from the cupboard.

"Now", she wheezed, "Let's take a look at her." Before Will could protest, she had pulled off Less's hood and screamed, "Elf! Elf! Help someone, please!" She ran outside, crying for help. Less struggled to sit up. Both she and Will heard the approaching mob of villagers.

"That can't be good", Less groaned. Will quickly kicked the back window, causing it to shatter. He neatly knocked out the remaining bits of glass. Picking up Less, he jumped through the window and ran for the marshes.

"Hey! There they go!", one of the villagers yelled, pointing. The mob roared, and, waving torches and other weapons, ran after them. Will ran past the marshes and scrambled behind a bush. As dense as the stories say, the mob ran right past them.

When the mob was out of sight, Will stood up with Less and walked back towards the marshes.

"Well, that was a good deal of adventure for one day", Less said, failing to wipe the dirt and sweat from her face.

Well, that was satisfying, no? At least it wasn't as much of a cliffhanger as usual. Please reply, and I apologize again for being so late!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the lack of updates!! Found my old notebook papers in an old folder finally and got all of them typed up, so updates _should_ come more often...Should being the key word.

Sam: Shush, you've read most of it anyway haha

Lady Sorciere: Yeah, I'm guessing they're that stupid. People in mosh pits are, so I'd assume they're similar haha

Yoda's Padawan: Thanks, but the Transformers think I'm so fab that they'll never attack me :)

For the rest of that summer afternoon, Will carried Less farther into the marshes. Less's condition got worse. Her eyes grew glazed over and dark, her skin was pale, her lips faintly blue, her ears red, and her body limp.

_Yikes!_, thought Will as he began to speed up. _I gotta get her to a healer fast!_

He continued to run, looking for landmarks and turning every so often. No matter how many times he tried to get Less to answer him, all that came out were a couple of weak squeaks.

Just after the sun had set, Will stopped in front of a log, set Less down, and began banging on to furiously, yelling something incoherent. Beating till his fists were bruised and bloody, Will wouldn't give up.

Finally, he slid to the ground next to Less, who now had her eyes closed, and decided to give up. Just then, there was a grating noise, and a boulder slid away, showing a dark hole in the ground. A shaggy blonde head popped out.

"Hey, Will!", the boy piped, "Where ya been? I was told to wait for ya out here. What took ya so long?"

"Kaleb!", Will sighed in relief, "I didn't think I'd ever be so happy to see a troublemaker like you!" Kaleb grinned impishly.

"Well, come on then. Hey, who's your lady friend?" Kaleb peered down at her just as Will pulled her hood up. Will grinned nervously at Kaleb.

"Just someone I met in town who needed help", he replied as he picked Less up. Thankfully, Will was skilled at lying through his teeth.

Kaleb yelped, "Geronimo!", as he jumped back into the hole. Will took the ladder carved into the wall instead. He jumped the final two steps and landed in a pile of hay next to Kaleb. The kitten poked its head out of the straw, getting a laugh from Will and Kaleb at the sight of the hay looking like its hair.

"Looks like Melinda", Kaleb giggled as the kitten brushed the hay off with a paw. Melinda was the girl currently vying for Will's attention. She had about the intelligence of a fish, and the looks of one, too. Her blue eyes bulged from her head, and her lips were continually puckered as she thought it made her look more beautiful. Here's a point when the intelligence comment comes in.

After they were done laughing, Kaleb hoisted Will to his feet, who bonked his head on the low doorway.

"Ow…", he muttered as he rubbed his head. The ringing note from the rock's echoes woke Less.

"Huh?…Wha…" Less picked up her head and looked around with bleary eyes. Before Will could keep her hood up, it and her hair fell back, showing her flushed, pointed ears. Kaleb gasped but remained in his spot. Will sighed and slowly pulled the bloodstained rag off her forehead, threw it to the side, and wrapped the wound again.

"Kaleb, please don't scream…please?" Will was so beyond panic that his face only held a bit of pleading. Less looked over at the boy and pulled the hood tight over her head.

"Is that an Elf?", Kaleb asked in shock, "But…But I thought you said you found her in the village."

"Kaleb, I'll tell you everything later. Right now, I need to know if Robin is back yet." Kaleb nodded his head slowly and continued walking. He picked up a lantern on the way and lit it. Less kept her head tucked close to Will to avoid the rocks jetting out and dripping water. The walls of the tunnel glistened with what looked like ice. Soon, it widened into a small cavern.

Inside, around thirty men sat at tables, talking away as they ate. Kaleb left the lantern hanging at the entrance, the flame adding flickering patterns to the cavern wall. Will walked up behind a tall, thinner man with reddish-brown hair. He seemed to be telling a story, using his hands to explain, as the men around him laughed. Will put his hand on the man's shoulder. As he turned around, the man's blue eyes crinkled in a smile.

"Will!", he cried, clasping Will's upper arm in greeting, "Where've you been, mate? We sent Kaleb out to meet you. Speaking of which, where IS the rascal?" Kaleb had already planted himself at a table of boys his age and started talking, no doubt about Less, since several boys were shooting her hooded figure odd glances.

"Robin", Will smiled. He removed his hand from Robin's shoulder, using it to brace Less. Remembering her condition, his face grew serious. "Robin, we need to talk. In private." Robin's smile dissolved as he stood, ushering him and Will into a side room.


	7. Chapter 7

Georgia: Yeah, I know. I typed this story back in middle school, so there will probably be some major editing in the future. I just wanted to put out all the chapters that I had written to see if anyone has good suggestions for the direction of the story 

Once the door was shut and the torches were lit, Will set Less down on the ground, her head drooping against the wall. "Now, what is it that you need to talk about so bad, Will?", asked Robin, now concerned. Will sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, his upturned eyes opening.

"This", he said, removing Less's hood. Her face was pale beneath the flush. Her ears were a brilliant shade of red and her eyes were covered in a feverish glaze. Her was nearly panting, sweat glistening on her brow as she shivered.

"My God!", Robin nearly yelled as Will knelt down next to her, brushing a bit of hair out of her face. "Will, is that an Elf!?"

"Yes, Robin, she is. Marcus and Jiran captured her. And…", he paused for a moment, then started again in a quieter voice, "So did I. I helped them…" He kept his head bowed as Robin's hard gaze fell on him. But then, a hoarse, weak voice came from next to him.

"It's not his fault, sir", Less said quietly, her voice just above a whisper. She held out a thin, pale hand. "I'm Lessien Arcamenal, one of the last Elves." Robin's eyebrows shot up as he kneeled in front of her, shaking her hand.

"Robin of Locksley", he introduced himself, "You may know me better as Robin Hood."

"Actually, I haven't, Sir Robin", she replied honestly, shrugging, "I've been avoiding most human kind for some time." Robin gave her a grin.

"Well then, you will be the envy of all women to have been introduced to the handsome Robin Hood." He kissed her hand dramatically. Will's ears burned, but his face immediately softened as Less started coughing as she laughed at Robin.

"Robin, Marcus poisoned her water, but with what, I don't know. Could it be something that only poisons Elves?"

Robin had already begun his search of Less's pack. She feebly reached out a hand, grabbing his wrist as best she could,

"Please stay out of there. There are some very personal belongings inside", she said quietly. Robin, being the gentleman he was only to women, took her hand from his wrist and lightly kissed it,

"Not to worry, Lady Elf", he replied, "for I have found what I needed. He held up her water sack, pouring a bit onto the ground. It left a yellowish residue where it sank into the cracks. Robin then turned to Will.

"Will, Marcus didn't put anything in her water. Someone else along the line must have. Besides, why would he want to kill his chance at earning his heart's desire?"

"Well…", Will thought a moment. After a few seconds, he dropped the hand from his chin, defeated. "You're…you're right", he sighed, "I guess I jumped to conclusions. My standard of Marcus has been low ever since he agreed to help Jiran."

"But so did you", Robin pointed out.

"I don't want to discuss that", Will snapped. Robin, taken aback by his harshness, merely nodded, Will let out another sigh. "I'm sorry, Robin. I'm ashamed of my decision, yes, but I don't think talking about this situation will help." Robin smiled and set a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand, Will. If you don't want to talk about that, I'm fine with it", he said reassuringly.

"As am I", Less whispered from her place on the floor. Hearing her weak voice reminded both men that she was ill. Lifting her once again from his arms, Will motion with his head for Robin to lead the way. Robin, knowing every passageway, secret and known, wove his way around some larger rocks blocking the path and et off down a wide, pale tunnel.

After what seemed to be an age, the tiny party came upon a wooded door. Robin reached for the doorknob and, turning it, found it locked. Frowning, he jiggled the doorknob a few times, then tried again. Still locked.

"Is something wrong, Robin?", Will asked, looking over the top of Less's head.

"No, no, nothing at all", Robin said a bit hurriedly. He grinned, his nervousness showing through. "Door's just a little stuck." And with that, he rammed into the door. Not a dingle board budged. The only sound it made was the dull thud from Robin's shoulder hitting wood. He grunted, motioning for Will to back up. Will did this hastily, knowing what would happen if he didn't. Robin backed up as well, a determined look on his face. Then, getting a running start this time, Robin sprinted at the door, only managing to make a bigger thud this time. He fell flat on his rear, staring up and listening to the sound echo.

"Robin, maybe we should just leave. I'm sure there are other unlocked rooms", Will said, turning to leave. Just as Robin was about to give up and follow, the door creaked open a crack, letting a tiny shaft of pale light out.

"Come in", echoed a droll voice. Less watched with wary eyes from her perch in Will's arms as both he and Robin slowly entered the room.


End file.
